Recueil de baby-drabble, drabble et d'autres trucs
by TheGreatAndBeautifulMe
Summary: Parce que j'ai souvent des délires un peu chelou dans ma tête, j'ai décidé d'en faire profiter la populass' !
1. Conversation mouillé

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **-du moins pas encore, mouhahahaha !-** et le "concept" vient de Zephyy. D'ailleurs, allez lire ces écrits, c'est bien._

* * *

Quelque part au Japon, plus précisément dans l'orphelinat du Sun Garden, deux adolescents sont dans la salle de bain. Le premier avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux dorés et le second avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus glacés. Ils sont tous les deux trempés et ont l'air dubitatif.

\- Alors ?

\- Toujours pas.

\- T'as réessayé de tiré ?

\- Ouais. Je me suis éclaté la main.

\- A…

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- … Attends, j'vais essayer.

\- Non surtout pas !

\- … Trop tard…

\- Crétin ! Ca recommence à couler ! Tu le fais exprès !?

\- Mais j'ai juste…

\- Tiré comme un malade !? Espèce d'idiot !

\- Mais c'est sensé être élastique ce truc non ?

\- Pas la mienne en tout cas !

\- Les gars ?

\- Comment je pouvais savoir moi qu'y avait qu'la tienne qu'était pas élastique ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas tiré dessus comme ça, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

\- Oïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là-dedans tous les deux ?

\- Haruya a fait tombé la seule petite rallonge qu'il me restait dans l'évier et maintenant c'est boucher. Sauf que cet idiot à tiré dessus comme un taré, a cassé le tuyau et a foutu de l'eau partout !

\- Ferma-la Fuusuke !

Derrière la porte, Ryuuji était mort de rire et Hiroto avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Autant il s'était douté que les deux meilleurs ennemis de pouvaient pas faire des choses très peu catholique dans la salle de bain, autant son ami aux cheveux verts avait l'esprit tellement mal placé qu'il avait certainement imaginer une tout autre situation en entendant la conversation de Fuusuke et Haruya. En même temps, c'était assez compréhensible.

* * *

Et voilà ! Tout pile 300 mots **-pose de la victoire-** ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

 **Reize - Pourquoi c'est moi qu'ai le rôle du pervers ?**

 **Burn - J'avoue, c'est toi la pervers dans l'histoire !**

 **Me - Je tiens quand même à signaler que je ne fais pas partis de c't'histoire.**

 **Gran - Pas encore tu veux dire.**

 **Me - Arrête de spoiler les gens ! Méchant extraterrestre ! Méchant !**

 **Gazel - Pour d'obscures raisons, l'auteur n'est plus disponible.**

 **Reize - On peut faire la fin à sa place ? Dis ? Dis ?**

 **Burn - Nous vous remercions d'avoir lus et... C'est quoi la suite déjà ?**

 **Gran - Et à bientôt ?**

 **Burn - C'est ça !**

 **Reize/Burn - Nous vous remercions d'avoir lus et à bientôt !**

 **Gazel - -' *facepalm devant tant de stupidité***


	2. C'Est Pathétique

_**Salut à tous, je pense que vous avez tous entendus parler de ce qu'il s'est passé en Belgique. L'Humain à l'air décidé à s'autodétruire apparemment, s'en est presque drôle. Et j'en rirais s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ses morts et ses blessés. J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas trouvé les mots pour décrire ce que je pense en ce moment. L'Homme est juste pathétique, il n'y a pas d'autre mot ou alors je ne les connais pas. Tuer des êtres humains pour servir sa « religion », en l'honneur de « Dieu ». Oui, j'utilise des guillemets, parce que pour moi, ces assassins ne sont pas de véritables croyants, et ce Dieu pour lequel ils tuent n'est personne d'autres qu'eux-mêmes. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas croyante, mais si je devais me mettre à la place d'un Musulman ou même d'un Catholique, peu importe la religion, voilà ce que je penserai : Dieu a crée la vie et seul Dieu peu la reprendre. Je crois même que c'est noté dans les livres saints. Mais ces assassins, ces crétins qui se croient au-dessus des autres, ils ne valent pas mieux que la terre sous mes semelles, et je n'ai pas peur de le dire. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de se rebeller, non, de montrer que nous, on vaut bien mieux que ça. Je ne parle pas d'aller leur faire exploser la cervelle comme ils l'ont fait, mais de les traduire en justice et de les envoyez croupir en prison pour le restant de leurs vies. La violence ne se règle pas par la violence, restons humains et ne nous abaissons pas à leur niveau. Et je terminerai sur une superbe citation : « Faire la guerre pour faire la paix, c'est aussi con que faire l'amour pour rester vierge ».**_

 _ **Mes plus sincères condoléances aux familles des blessés et des disparus, et j'espère vraiment qu'on arrivera à arrêter ce massacre.**_

 _ **TheGreatAndBeautiful** **SADMe**_


End file.
